


Fuck me, knight (Lemon)

by illolaclair



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: First Time, How Do I Tag, Lemon, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, The Pale King Being an Asshole (Hollow Knight), The Pale King is a Bad Parent (Hollow Knight), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illolaclair/pseuds/illolaclair
Summary: Pure Vessel se folla a Grimm tan fuerte, tan fuerte pero tAN fuerte, q sus muertos se van a levantar a hacerle la ola
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Kudos: 14





	Fuck me, knight (Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> holA. Si, he vuelto,,, bueno en realidad no m he ido pero bue uwu ps he vuelto y esta vez os he traido morbo, mas os vale darle apoyo, q encima q m ha llevao un rato escribirlo ;( pero bue como falta Pure VesselxGrimm ps no m importa hacerlo
> 
> Bueno bueno,,, q tendremos en este fanfic?? Owo  
> Pa empezar, un Grimm caxondo perdio uwu, un Pure Vessel q casi se tira de los pelos con su padre (tienen una hermosa relación d amor-odio preciosa ay 😳👉🏻👈🏻), y obviamente Pure Vessel y Grimm haciendo el frutifantisco en sitios no muy apropiados pero bue uwu
> 
> Esto es d tiempos d antes d la infección btw :00  
> Pure Vessel puede hablar!!! Y como no, top!! Pure Vessel y bottom!! Grimm, como siempre uwu
> 
> Disfruten~ ^^

**(P.O.V Tercera Persona)**

Grimm caminó por los pasillos del Palacio Blanco, perdido en sus pensamientos. El eco de sus pasos resonaba por todo el pasillo. El pasillo parecía tan interminable... ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Ni siquiera lo sabía... Simplemente siguió caminando hasta que algo, cualquier cosa, ocurriera.

Las pálidas y brillantes paredes y los grandes ventanales, dejando entrar luz, fue suficiente para iluminar el interminable pasillo.

El ser escarlata se movía, rápido, ansioso e inquieto, ¿estaba buscando algo? Seguía sin saberlo, solo siguió caminando...

Después de lo que pareció horas caminando por el mismo sitio, vio una figura a lo lejos, yendo a su dirección. Grimm entrecerró los ojos, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que se acercaba. Después de acercarse más, logró identificar la figura. Era Pure Vessel, e iba a su misma dirección. 

Grimm quiso detenerse y saludarlo, el escarlata abrió los brazos para invitar al recipientes a un abrazo como siempre solía hacer. Amaba a Pure Vessel, le adoraba, de hecho, eran pareja. Siempre que Pure Vessel veía a Grimm, siempre iba corriendo hacia él y cargaba a el ser escarlata en sus brazos, seguido con tiernos besos y palabras. Pero esta vez fue muy diferente...

Cuando Grimm iba a abrazar a su amado, Pure Vessel simplemente le agarró del brazo y le empujó contra la pared. Grimm estaba muy sorprendido, su amada pareja jamás le hizo eso...

—¿V-Vessel qué haces?— Grimm preguntó. 

No hubo respuesta. Pure Vessel inclinó su hocico hacia el cuello del contrario, dejando ligeros besos en este. Grimm se estremeció, tenía ganas pero no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

—V-Vessel, cariño... Este no es el mejor lugar...— el nerviosismo de Grimm se notaba en su voz. —V-Vayamos a-a tu habitación y-y-...

Grimm fue cortado cuando uno de los dedos de Pure Vessel acariciaba su hendidura, se quedó sin aliento. Deseaba tanto, deseaba tanto dársela a Pure Vessel, se preguntaba cómo es que no se la había dado todavía, pero ya da igual, va a dársela aquí y ahora. Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba hacerlo.

Grimm abrió sus piernas, dándole a entender al recipiente que era todo suyo ahora, le daba igual dónde estaban, simplemente quería dársela. 

—P-Puedes entrar...— Grimm dijo, su voz salió temblorosa, aún seguía con las piernas abiertas. —P-Por favor... Entra... Y-Ya no aguanto más... D-Déjame sentirte por favor... N-Necesito sentirte...

Grimm lanzó su mirada a otro lado cuando dijo lo último. Pure Vessel llevó sus manos a la cintura del escarlata. Grimm sintió que algo hacia presión contra su húmeda raja. Las manos de Pure Vessel no podían ser, pues estaban sus caderas. A Grimm no le dio tiempo a adivinar cuando Pure Vessel entró en él...

......

.....

....

...

..

.

Grimm despertó en su habitación, o mejor dicho, en la habitación en donde estaba alojado en el Palacio Blanco. 

Parpadeó un par de veces, hace un segundo estaba en uno de los pasillos del palacio con Pure Vessel... ¿qué acaba de pasar? Grimm no sabía si reír o llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que todo lo anterior había sido un sueño. Se sentía todo tan real...

Grimm se incorporó y suspiró, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus dobladas rodillas, llevando sus mano en su nuca. Desearía que ocurriera en la vida real.

Pure Vessel y Grimm eran realmente pareja, desde que Grimm pasó semanas en el palacio se volvieron inseparables, siempre estaban juntos. Ya habían tenido algún que otro, roce sexual... Ya se habían tocado, besado, de hecho ya practicaron el sexo oral, pero jamás procedieron a una relación sexual, al menos sin penetración. Realmente se preguntaba por qué no lo habían hecho todavía...

Grimm dejó de pensar en el sueño cuando decidió salir de la cama y prepararse para hoy. Se dirigió al baño adjunto a su alcoba para tomarse una ducha, solamente estaba sudado. En parte agradeció que el sueño no hubiera durado tanto, sino hubiera hecho un auténtico desastre en su cama y no sería muy agradable para las limpiadoras ni para él.

Grimm salió de la ducha después de unos 10 minutos, ahora se sentía mucho mejor no había nada que una buena ducha no pudiera arreglar. Se secó y salió del baño para terminar de arreglarse, de repente alguién pegó en la puerta de su habitación. 

—Adelante— contestó Grimm, tomando los polvos del maquillaje. 

—Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero este palacio es como un laberinto a veces...— dijo una sirvienta. Grimm se rió un poco. 

—Bueno... Razón no te falta— Grimm dijo, dejando los polvos en su sitio para luego tomar su eyeliner. —¿Qué la trae por aquí?

—O-oh el rey me mandó para que le preguntara qué deseaba para desayunar— dijo la pequeña chinche.

—Hmm bueno, no suelo desayunar demasiado...— Grimm dijo mientras aplicaba el eyeliner en su párpado. —Pero el rey ha sido amable en preguntar, asi que tomaré un café bombón con unas napolitanas de canela.

—¿Le gustaría también un zumo de naranja natural?— preguntó la sirvienta.

—Si, claro— Grimm le contestó.

—Como deseé, señor Grimm— la sirvienta se inclinó.

—Gracias, cielo— el escarlata le dirigió una cálida sonrisa. 

Cuando la sirvienta se marchó, las comisuras de sus labios empezaron a bajar. Grimm suspiró.

—Lo que me faltaba...— Grimm cerró los ojos, sus cejas estaban bajas. —En el peor momento me ha tenido que venir el celo...

_Un rato más tarde..._

Grimm terminó de desayunar y prepararse. Necesitaba ver a Pure Vessel asi que decidió ir a buscarle. Intentó hacer que su celo no se notara tanto, pero no sirvió de nada, este es su tercer celo, Grimm es aún muy joven por lo que su celo es más fuerte en estos tiempos. Siempre que le venía el celo, Pure Vessel estaba ahí para calmarlo, ya le había dado múltiples orgasmos con los movimientos de sus dedos, pero ahora Grimm ansiaba más, mucho más.

—Isma...— Grimm llamó a una de las guerreras de la corte pálida.

—Dime, Grimm— Isma le lanzó una sonrisa al escarlata.

—¿Sabes dónde está Pure Vessel?— preguntó Grimm.

—Uuuh creo que esta entrenando con Dryya... Están en la zona de entrenamiento— contestó la joven guerrera.

—Oh, muy bien... Gracias— Grimm le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Nada, hombre!— la guerrera le lanzó una sonrisa aún más tierna, Isma es realmente encantadora. 

Grimm se dirigió a donde Isma le dijo. 

Una vez allí, Grimm se sentó en las gradas, la zona de entrenamiento no era muy grande, era un pequeño estadio —aunque lo suficientemente grande para poder entrenar— con unas gradas para poder ver como entrenan los caballeros y los guerreros del Palacio Blanco. 

Grimm, supuestamente, no debería estar ahí, pero como es un invitado especial del rey, tiene esa prioridad, además, adoraba ver como entrenaba su amada pareja, era tan fuerte... Tenía tan buen físico... Podría verlo entrenar todo el día. 

Grimm se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, recordó el sueño que tuvo anoche y no pudo evitar pensar en ello, lo cual fue peor... Se imaginó una situación parecida; Grimm esperándolo en la cama, sexualmente desesperado, Pure Vessel llegando, cogiéndolo y haciéndolo suyo debajo de las sábanas hasta llevarlo al clímax. Y Grimm se preguntó, ¿cómo sería la fuerza de los empujes de su caballero?, ¿cómo sería sentir ese zarcillo dentro de su propia hendidura?, ¿cómo sería si culminara dentro de él y no en su boca?, ¿cómo sería sentirlo realmente dentro? 

Grimm a este punto estaba babeando, el aroma de su celo tendría que haberse notado demasiado...

—Wow... Al parecer alguien está en sus días...— dijo una voz femenina, Grimm salió de sus pensamientos y miró hacia atrás.

—¿Q-Qué hacéis vos aquí?— Grimm preguntó sobresaltado. La Dama Blanca se digno a dedicarle una risita.

—Bueno, soy la reina, y al igual que tú, también adoro ver a mi hijo entrenar, me gusta ver como progresa cada día— dijo la hermosa dama, sentándose junto a Grimm.

—¿C-Cómo sabe vos qué adoro ver a su hijo entrenar?— Grimm tenía un sonrojo en su cara. La dama le dedicó una cálida sonrisa al contrario. 

—Querido, yo lo sé absolutamente todo— dijo la Dama Blanca, mirando a Grimm —Y también sé, que un pequeño murciélago en celo, ha caminado desesperadamente por los pasillo del palacio...— la dama hizo una pausa, volteando su cabeza hacia Pure Vessel. —En busca del amor de su vida...

¿Cómo la Dama Blanca sabía eso? Era evidente que se notara su celo debido a su aroma, pero, ¿cómo sabía que estaba caminando desesperadamente por los pasillos del palacio en busca de Pure Vessel? Grimm se estremeció con un sonrojo en la cara. 

Pure Vessel se tomó un descanso de varios minutos del entrenamiento, era ahora o nunca. Grimm se levantó de las gradas para dirigirse a su pareja, tenía un plan. 

—Vessel, cariño...— Grimm dijo mientras se acercaba más a el. 

—Grimm, ¿necesitas algo, amor?— Pure Vessel se dirigió al escarlata.

—¿T-Te puedes encontrar a las 1 del medio día conmigo en el salón de baile, p-por favor?— Grimm dijo nerviosamente. —T-Tengo que pedirte algo...

—Si, claro— contestó el recipiente. Grimm asintió. 

—Te espero allí entonces— Grimm le dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse. 

Pure Vessel lo miró pasmado mientras este se marchaba.

— _Ese aroma..._ — pensó el recipiente. El dulce aroma de Grimm hizo que el celo y el apetito sexual de Pure Vessel se encendiera, se estremeció un poco cuando sintió que su zarcillo se endurecía un poco. —Mierda...

_Una hora más tarde..._

Grimm ya estaba en el salón de baile del palacio, llevaba ahí una media hora. Estaba muy nervioso, Pure Vessel se había retrasado unos 20 minutos.

—¿Llegará?— Grimm jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos.

Pasaron unos minutos y vieron una figura alta y blanca dirigiéndose a él, era Pure Vessel. Grimm se dirigió rápidamente a su dirección y cuando estuvo frente a el recipiente, el escarlata se lanzó, besándole apasionadamente. Se quedaron así por más de un minuto, Grimm atrajo a Pure Vessel para poder besarlo más profundo. Cuando se separaron, no se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el suelo.

—V-Vessel...— la cara de Grimm estaba roja. Se desabrochó la capa y se abrió de piernas, Pure Vessel sintió como su zarcillo se endurecía. —¿A-A qué esperas? H-Házmelo... P-Por favor... Quiero q-que me folles... T-Te lo suplico... Ya no aguanto m-más...

—P-Pero, ¿aquí mismo?, ¿en medio del salón de baile?— Pure Vessel preguntó, no pudiendo apartar la mirada de la entrepierna de Grimm.

—S-Si... No puedo aguantar un minuto más... H-Házmelo en el suelo si hace falta pero solo hazlo... Por favor...— Grimm dijo desesperadamente, de hecho pocas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos debido a la desesperación y la necesidad.

—Tu celo...— Pure Vessel presionó su hocico contra el cuello de Grimm, su zarcillo empezó a formarse. —Huele muy dulce... No recordaba que oliera tan dulce...

Pure Vessel tomó las muñecas de Grimm y las presiono contra el suelo. El recipiente froto su zarcillo contra el coño de Grimm, el escarlata movió sus caderas para darle a entender que podía entrar ya. Pure Vessel asintió y metió el zarcillo dentro de la vagina de Grimm. 

—Mmnnh~~...— Grimm soltó un gemido cerrado debido a la sensación.

—Tan húmedo~...— Pure Vessel la metió completamente.

Grimm cerró los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación. Era muy diferente a la sensación de los dedos de Pure Vessel dentro de su pequeña y apretada vagina, sentía como el zarcillo lo llenaba y lo abría poco a poco, fue un poco doloroso pero placentero al mismo tiempo. Pure Vessel empezó a mover sus caderas penetrando al escarlata.

—A-Aaah~~...— Grimm gimió lanzando sus piernas al aire.

Pure Vessel soltó las manos de Grimm y agarró sus caderas para tener un agarré mayor y poder estabilizar sus empujes.

—¡M-Más V-Vessel~~...! ¡Fóllame más fuerte~!— Grimm grito mientras su voz caía en gemidos.

Pure Vessel empujó más rápido y más duro. La vagina de Grimm empezó a derramar demasiado flujo vaginal y su polla estaba goteando líquido presimenal. 

—¡M-Me corrooo~~!— Grimm gritó mientras el chorro de esperma salía de su miembro.

—Ah~,¿tan pronto~?— Pure Vessel fue mas rápido. Grimm gimió demasiado fuerte cuando sintió como el recipiente rozaba su punto G. 

—¡AAAH~~! ¡¡SII, AHÍ~~~!! ¡¡FÓLLAME JUSTO AHÍ VESSEEEL~~!!— Grimm se corrió otra vez. Pure Vessel tapó la boca de Grimm.

—Por favor no gimas tan fuerte... ¡me meteré en un buen lío si nos pillan!— dijo el recipiente, deteniendo sus embestidas. 

—L-Lo siento... No puedo evitarlo... E-Esto se siente taaan bien...— lágrimas de puro placer recorrieron las mejillas de Grimm. —P-Por favor... ¡no pares! S-Sigue por favor... Te necesito~...

Grimm movió sus caderas para compensar un poco, estaba realemente desesperado y necesitado. Pure Vessel volvió a embestirle, esta vez algo más despacio. Grimm agarró con fuerza la capa del recipiente. 

—Aah~ Aah~— Grimm gimió. —V-Ve un poco mas rápido~ por favor...

Pure Vessel aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Grimm hecho la cabeza a un lado y gimió bajo. El salón de baile del palacio era un sitio precioso, los grandes ventanales los iluminaba a los dos, la luz atravesaba a través de ellos. Solo esperaban que nadie, jamás, supieran lo que hicieron en aquel lugar. 

Grimm sintió que su visión se volvía borrosa, demasiado placer. Agarró las manos del recipiente y entrelazó sus dedos. 

—Aaah~~ Vesseel~~...— Grimm gimió. 

Pure Vessel iba a inclinarse para besar a Grimm, pero escuchó pasos de afuera del enorme salón, alguien iba a entrar... El recipiente salió de Grimm y lo agarró en sus brazos para luego salir corriendo a una pequeña habitación adjunta al salón.

—¿Q-Qué acaba de ocurrir?— Grimm preguntó.

—Había alguien fuera del salón...— Pure Vessel susurró.

Ambos se congelaron cuando escucharon como alguien entraba al salón de baile.

—El salón de baile, ¡un lugar precioso en el Palacio Blanco!— dijo un sirviente.

—Si, tienes razón, el Rey Pálido debería sentirse realmente orgulloso de su palacio— dijo otro sirviente. —Por cierto, ¿hueles eso?

—Si... Huele dulce... Como a caramelo fundido, juraría haber olido esta fragancia antes...— dijo el sirviente.

Grimm se asustó al oír eso, su aroma cuando estaba en celo era similar al caramelo fundido.

Los sirvientes estuvieron unos minutos de cháchara, hasta que finalmente se fueron. Pure Vessel suspiró, a saber lo en el lío en el que se hubiera metido si los hubieran pillado...

Cuando Pure Vessel se dio la vuelta, se encontró a Grimm apoyado en una pequeña mesa de la habitación, era una habitación algo pequeña y un poco oscura pero con la claridad suficiente para ver lo que había dentro.

Grimm estaba apoyado en la mesa con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, su coño estaba húmedo y goteando, al igual que el precum de su polla.

—Vamos cielo... Aún no has terminado~— Grimm movió sus caderas juguetonamente. 

Pure Vessel se puso detrás de él, agarró sus caderas y con un fuerte impulso penetró a Grimm. Nada más entrar, el recipiente empezó a mover bruscamente sus caderas. 

—Aaah~~... Aaah~~— Grimm gimió.

Pure Vessel se inclinó y enterró su hocico en el cuello de Grimm mientras jadeaba y gruñía de placer.

—Aaah~~ Mmmnh~~— Grimm cerró los ojos mientras presionaba hacía atrás sus caderas.

—Ggrr~~ Grimm~~~— Pure Vessel se movió más rápido.

—Vessel~~ ¡Aaah~~!— Grimm gimió cuando el recipiente aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas

Grimm jadeó cuando sintió que Pure Vessel rozaba su punto G, se mordió la mano para evitar gemir fuerte, tratando de amortiguar sus desesperados gemidos. 

—¡¡Mmmmmhhh~~~~~!! ¡¡MMNNH~~!!— Grimm arqueó la espalda y abrió muchos los ojos cuando Pure Vessel golpeó con fuerza su punto G, lágrimas de placer recorrieron sus mejillas y Grimm se volvió a correr. Se hizo daño en la mano de tanto morderla por el fuerte impacto.

Pure Vessel notó que su mano sangraba levemente, asi que le quitó la mano de la boca y la sustituyó por su hocico. Se besaron apasionadamente mientras el recipiente seguía penetrando a Grimm.

Pure Vessel sintió como su precum empezó a emanar, se correría pronto. Se separó del beso y siguió jadeando y embistiendo a Grimm. El escarlata apoyó su cuerpo en la mesa mientras sus piernas temblaban debido al placer.

—M-Me voy a correr... Grimm...— Pure Vessel se estremeció, sintiendo su orgasmo venir.

—H-Hazlo dentro... Por favor, amor... D-Déjame sentirte por primera vez...— la voz de Grimm cayó en un gemido.

—¿S-Seguro que no nos meteremos en algún lío?— preguntó el recipiente.

—N-No... Tranquilo, solo hazlo... Necesito sentir... P-Por favor...— Grimm dijo de manera desesperada. Pure Vessel asintió en respuesta.

Después de unas pocas embestidas más, Pure Vessel lanzó su carga dentro de Grimm.

—¡¡Aaahhh~~!! ¡¡Vesseeeeel~~!!— gimió el escarlata mientras este también se corría.

Pure Vessel se salió de Grimm cuando terminó de correrse. El semen goteaba del coño de Grimm.

—Tan cálido~...— pensó Grimm. Sus piernas temblaban un poco. —T-Te corristes demasiado~...

Pure Vessel fue a ayudar a Grimm a equilibrarse.

—Jamás imaginé mi primera vez de esta manera~...— Grimm casí cae al suelo cuando sacó sus manos de la mesa, pero fue atrapado por Pure Vessel. El escarlata se acurrucó en su pecho.

—¿Y cómo imaginabas nuestra primera vez~?— Pure Vessel agarró a Grimm en sus brazos.

—Hmmn~... Pues en una habitación muy lujosa, con unas velas y petalos alrededor de la cama~...— Grimm dijó con la voz cansada. —Jamás imaginé que sería en medio del salón de baile del Palacio Blanco y luego en un... ¿trastero?

Grimm dijo lo último tratando de averiguar dónde estaban ahora mismo; Pure Vessel se rió.

—¿Qué harás para evitar un embarazo ahora?— preguntó el recipiente.

—Oh bueno... Tengo remedios anticonceptivos en mi habitación...— Grimm dijo, tapando un poco su cara debido a la vergüenza. —Sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano asi que...

Pure Vessel abrazó a Grimm con más fuerza. 

—Eres el mejor...— susurró Pure Vessel mientras depositaba besos en el cuello de Grimm.

Grimm correspondió al abrazo y se dejó besar, disfrutando del cálido momento.

Cuando ambos se separaron de ese momento, salieron de la habitación en la que estaban y caminaron del por los pasillos del palacio rumbo a la habitación de Grimm.

—Cielo, ¿estás bien?— preguntó el escarlata. —Te ves preocupado...

—Bueno... Luego tengo una reunión con mi padre, a ver qué es lo que quiere ahora o qué regañina sin sentido me va a dar...— dijo el recipiente, algo desanimado. Grimm agarró la mano de su amante. 

—Cariño... No te tomes tan en serio sus palabras...— Grimm dijo. —Debería apoyarte... No echarte las cosas en cara...

Pure Vessel cerró los ojos y suspiró. Después de un rato caminando por los pasillos del palacio, al fin llegaron a la habitación de Grimm.

—¿Te gustaría entrar y ducharte conmigo? Para no pensar tanto en la charla de hoy, ya sabes...— dijo Grimm.

—No, no hace falta, pero muchas gracias— Pure Vessel acarició la mejilla de Grimm. 

—¿Cuándo tienes la reunión con tu padre?— preguntó el escarlata.

—Hoy a las 5 de la tarde...— contestó el recipiente.

—Espero que te vaya bien...— Grimm dijo, abrazando al recipiente. Pure Vessel correspondió al abrazo.

—Yo también...— Pure Vessel acarició la espalda de Grimm.

—Bueno...— Grimm se separó del abrazo. —Voy a ducharme. Necesito una ducha, ¿seguro que no quieres venir?

—No, cariño, hoy no. Tengo cosas que hacer, otro día, ¿si?— Pure Vessel acarició la mejilla de Grimm. 

—¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?— preguntó Grimm con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos.

—Claro— Pure Vessel le contestó.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron y se despidieron, no sin antes compartir un corto beso. Grimm entró a su habitación a asearse y Pure Vessel se marchó a terminar el resto de deberes que le quedaban por hacer.

_A las 5 de la tarde…_

—No lo entiendo, padre, de verdad que no lo entiendo…

Pure Vessel estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro en el salón del trono del Palacio Blanco. No había estado ahí ni 15 minutos y ya estaba agobiado.

—Dime por favor qué tengo que hacer para que veas mi esfuerzo recompensado— Pure Vessel estaba realmente desesperado.

—No es eso, hijo mío— le contestó el rey.

—¿Entonces qué es, eh?— el tono de voz del recipiente se sonaba irritado. —¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? He hecho todo lo que me has pedido, he mejorado mucho en estos últimos meses en la batalla, ¡pregúntale a Dryya!

—No es suficiente— dijo el Rey Pálido, su voz sonaba fría.

—¿Cómo qué no es suficiente?— preguntó el recipiente, más irritado que antes.

—Escúchame, hijo. No estás entrenando lo suficiente, ni estudiando lo suficiente. Tu misión es estar haciendo tus deberes todo el día, sin descanso. Solo así podrás servir a tu reino— dijo el rey en un tono muy duro.

—¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué no me canso? ¿Qué soy una puta máquina que no necesita descansar? ¿Qué soy como uno de tus putos guardias? ¿Una máquina? ¿Así es cómo me ves? ¿Como uno de tus putos artefactos?— dijo el recipiente.

—Eres una vasija, y ese es tu deber. No deberías pensar… Ni tener voluntad propia… Ni siquiera una voz para poder gritar de dolor…— dijo el rey, sus palabras dolían.

—Eso es cruel… Muy cruel…— dijo el recipiente.

—Hijo, a mi tampoco me gusta verte así…— dijo el rey.

—Je… ¿estas de coña? Me acabas de dejar bien claro que solo soy una herramienta para ti… Algo que puedes usar cuantas veces quiera y no se cansa ni siente dolor… ¿alguna vez te ha importado una mierda cómo me sienta? Claro que no… Porque como no puedo sentir pues no te importa como me sienta…— Pure Vessel estaba cabizbajo.

—Tú no puedes sentir nada, ni deberías hacerlo… Estas vacío, no puedes sentir, ni deberías tener sentimientos. Eso es pruebo de lo impuro que eres… Como el resto de tus hermanos…— dijo el rey.

—Cállate… Ni se te ocurra mencionarlos…— la voz de Pure Vessel sonaba enojada. 

—Tengo la razón, todos ellos fueron impuros, por no tener un corazón vacío…— dijo nuevamente el rey.

—He dicho que te calles y que no los mencionaras… Ellos murieron por tu culpa…— Pure Vessel apretó su mano.

—No era culpa mía que ellos no fueran suficientemente perfectos y puros… Al igual que tú— volvió a decir el rey.

—¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!— Pure Vessel gritó.

—¿Ves, hijo? Te dejas llevar por la rabia y el odio. Si sigues así, no salvarás a nadie… Ni siquiera a ese… Espeluznante murciélago con el que te juntas demasiado, ¿os habéis vuelto muy íntimos, no?— preguntó el rey.

Pure Vessel no dijo nada. Jamás dejaría que su padre se enterara de la relación que tiene con Grimm.

—Apestas a su aroma… Ese aroma tan dulce pero tan fuerte que desprende Grimm cuando entra en celo, es capaz de rendir a cualquiera que pase por su lado, y que casualidad que huelas a ese mismo aroma…— dijo el rey, más serio y frío que nunca. Pure Vessel no dijo nada, pero estaba sudando… ¿su padre había adivinado que había mantenido relaciones sexuales con Grimm?. —¿Sabes? Sería, una auténtica lástima… Que mis guardias personales se encargaran de él…

Eso fue el colmo. Pure Vessel no pudo aguantarse, nadia JAMÁS le haría daño a Grimm.

—Ponle una mano encima… Y juro que te arrepentirás— dijo Pure Vessel, estaba furioso.

—Vaya, ¿amenazando a tu padre, hijo? Te voy a dar un consejo… Más te vale callarte, sabes perfectamente que puede quitar a cualquier insecto de tu vida…— dijo el rey.

—No es justo… Nada justo… ¿por qué no me dejas simplemente vivir? Estoy vivo, ¿sabes? Pero jamás lo entenderás porque solo soy un montón de vacío para ti…— dijo el recipiente.

—Oh hijo, te estas comportando como un niño pequeño…— dijo el rey.

—¡¡Y tú cómo un puto manipulador, eso es lo que eres!! He hecho todo lo que me has pedido… Todo aquello que me has dicho que hiciera sin fallar ninguna vez, ¿y ahora me dices que no es suficiente?— preguntó el recipiente, estaba desesperado.

El rey no dijo nada.

—Solo mamá y Grimm han sabido valorar lo que hago y como soy… Ellos me comprenden, pero tú no… Eres mi padre, ¿por qué no estas orgulloso de mi? ¿por qué no intentas comprenderme? Por favor… Solo trata de comprender que estoy vivo…— dijo Pure Vessel, su voz estaba decaída. El rey suspiró.

—Trabaja más duro. Eso es todo. La charla ha terminado, ya puedes irte— dijo el rey, dándose la vuelta.

—Vale. Si es lo que quieres, muy bien…— Pure Vessel se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta del salón del trono. —Lo haré, a mi puta manera…

Con eso Pure Vessel se marchó de la sala del trono.

Una vez fuera y alejado de la entrada de la sala del trono, el recipiente no pudo evitar golpear la pared con mucha fuerza, dejando un hoyo en esta. Estaba furioso. Se apoyó en la pared, se llevó las manos a la cara, se dejó caer y respiró profundamente. Decidió no pensar en lo que lo ocurrido con su padre, ahora necesitaba relajarse… 

—¿Hola?— dijo una voz. —¿hay alguien ahí?

Se estaba acercando, Pure Vessel siguió respirando profundamente, le quería decir a aquel que estuviera ahí que se marchara y le dejara solo, pero prefirió no hacerlo. La voz llego a él. 

—¡Vessel!— Grimm llamó a su amante y se acercó a él. —¿Qué te pasa? Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí…

—Oh Grimm…— Pure Vessel abrazó al escarlata. —Me alegra tanto verte aquí…

—Ven, cielo, vayamos a otro sitio y cuéntame qué ha pasado…— dijo Grimm. 

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a algún sitio más tranquilo. 

Estuvieron en los jardines del Palacio, hablando sobre la discusión de Pure Vessel con su padre. El recipiente parecía más calmado y tranquilo, pero aún seguía algo agobiado por la discusión. 

—Cariño no le escuches…— dijo Grimm, acariciando la cabeza del recipiente la cual ahora se encontraba descansando en su regazo.

—Es difícil, Grimm…— dijo Pure Vessel, en un tono triste. —Siempre que hablo con él, saca el tema de mis hermanos y que si no voy a ser puro…

—Oh cariño… Claro que eres puro…— Grimm se inclinó y besó la frente de su amante. —Anda, demos un paseo, mi amor.

Ambos se levantaron del banco en donde estaban sentados y procedieron a caminar un poco alrededor de los jardines del palacio, Grimm entrelazó su brazo con el de Pure Vessel.

Pasearon hasta llegar a la fuente del rey. Se sentaron allí un rato y siguieron hablando. 

—Cariño, te ves triste… ¿aún sigues pensando en lo de tu padre?— preguntó Grimm, Pure Vessel negó con la cabeza. —¿entonces qué es?

—¿Y si a lo mejor mi padre tiene razón y no soy puro?— dijo el recipiente, muy preocupado.

—No cariño, claro que lo eres… Eres el ser más puro que he conocido jamás… No le hagas caso a lo que dice tu padre— dijo Grimm acariciando la cabeza de Pure Vessel. —Para mi, siempre serás puro, no importa qué…

Pure Vessel abrazó a Grimm, obviamente siendo correspondido. 

—Sé cómo te sientes… Yo también lo pasé mal cuando abusaron de mí…— Grimm susurró.

—Oh Grimm…— dijo Pure Vessel, abrazando más fuerte al escarlata.

—Tranquilo… Eso ya pasó…— dijo Grimm. —Pues mientras esté a tu lado, sé que nada malo podrá hacerme daño, ni siquiera los fantasmas de mi pasado…

Se abrazaron en silencio. Pure Vessel sabía lo duro que se le hacía a Grimm hablar sobre el abuso que sufrió cuando era pequeño. Le dolía imaginar el miedo que Grimm pudo haber sentido en aquél momento, por eso prefirió no sacar el tema; Y recordó lo que le dijo su padre. 

—Mi padre… Te amenazó, dijo que sería una auténtica lastima que los guardias se encargaran de ti…— dijo el recipiente. Pudo sentir como Grimm se estremecía, son tantas las amenazas que el escarlata escuchó y esta fué la peor de todas. Tenía miedo. —Pero… Mientras yo esté aquí, nada ni nadie podrá dañarte… Jamás lo permitiría.

—Eres demasiado bueno… Eso es prueba de lo realmente puro que eres, aunque tu padre miré lo contrario… Yo siempre miraré ese lado tan puro que tienes…— dijo Grimm, mirando al recipiente y acercándose a el. —Él no te merece…

—Te amo…— dijo el recipiente.

—Yo también…— dijo el escarlata de vuelta.

Ambos compartieron un apasionado beso. Grimm se subió al regazo de Pure Vessel sin romper el beso, fue quitándose la capa, dejando su cuerpo expuesto al recipiente. Rompieron el beso.

—Te ha faltado tiempo para quitarte la capa~…— dijo el recipiente, besando el cuello de Grimm.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero~… Date prisa, por favor…— dijo Grimm de manera lasciva, el aroma de su celo se había disparado.

Pure Vessel inspeccionó si había alguien alrededor de ellos, estaban completamente solos. Cuando vió que no había nadie cerca, besó el cuello de Grimm mientras acariciaba el clítoris del escarlata, haciendo que este gimiera un poco. Grimm apoyó sus manos en los hombros del recipiente y movió sus caderas, frotándose contra los dedos de su amante.

—Mmmnh~~…— gimió Grimm, entrecerrando los ojos.

Pure Vessel metió un dedo y lo movió dentro del contrario, Grimm gimió un poco, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro del recipiente. Pure Vessel movió su dedo más rápido, hurgando dentro de la vagina del escarlata.

—Mmmh~… Ah~— Grimm soltó un gemido, la sensación era realmente buena.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente húmedo, metió otro dedo y los movió más rápido. Grimm jadeo un poco y cerró los ojos, estaba goteando. La otra mano de Pure Vessel se movió por la cadera de su amante. Sus dedos rozaron su punto G. 

—Aah~~ Vessel~— Grimm gimió. 

—¿Se siente bien~?— preguntó el recipiente. Grimm asintió en respuesta.

Pure Vessel prosiguió masturbando a su pareja, la polla del escarlata ya estaba erecta. El recipiente movió los dedos dentro y fuera del coño de Grimm, moviéndolos más rápido. Grimm se corrió, su vagina empezó a derramar demasiado flujo vaginal mientras su polla lanzaba un chorro de esperma. 

—¡A-aah~~!— Grimm gimió. 

Pure Vessel sacó los dedos del coño de Grimm, ganándose unos pocos gemidos mientras lo hacía. Una cadena de flujo vaginal conectaba sus dedos con su raja. 

Se besaron otra vez, Grimm pudo sentir como el zarcillo de Pure Vessel hacía presión contra él, Grimm se restregó contra este. El aroma del celo de Grimm hizo que el apetito sexual del recipiente aumentara.

Grimm acarició la polla del recipiente mientras se seguían besando, en respuesta Pure Vessel acarició el clítoris del escarlata haciendo que gimiera en el beso. 

Cuando se separaron, Grimm dejó una cadena de besos en el cuello de Pure Vessel para luego bajarlos hasta su entrepierna, Grimm dejó un beso en el zarcillo para luego mirar al recipiente. 

—Adelante… Chúpala…— ordenó el recipiente. 

Grimm no lo pensó ni dos veces antes de pasar la lengua por el zarcillo, chupándola de arriba a abajo. Pure Vessel gruñó y llevó su mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza del escarlata. Grimm se llevó el zarcillo a la boca, envolviendola por completo mientras subía y bajaba la cabeza, su mano agarró la base del zarcillo mientras movía la cabeza más rápidamente, succionando. Pure Vessel gruñó de placer mientras su mano hacía presión en la cabeza de Grimm.

Grimm gimió ahogadamente. Pure Vessel era demasiado grande, no sabía si podría tenerlo dentro entero. Hubo momentos en el que se sacaba el zarcillo de la boca para poder respirar un poco para luego lamer otra vez y llevárselo a la boca. Grimm enrolló su lengua alrededor del zarcillo del recipiente, mientras aún seguía moviendo su cabeza con el mismo vaivén. Grimm se sacó el zarcillo de la boca para depositar besos en este, mientras miraba a su amante.

—Eres tan lindo cuando me las chupas~…— dijo el recipiente, su voz cayendo en un gemido. Llevó su mano a la barbilla de Grimm y la acarició.

—¿Tu crees~?— preguntó el escarlata con una sonrisa en la cara mientras masturbaba el miembro de su amante. 

—Continúa, por favor…— ordenó el recipiente, mientras hacía presión en la cabeza de Grimm.

Grimm volvió a meter su zarcillo en la boca, esta vez estrujandolo. Pure Vessel jadeó un poco, estaba cerca… Grimm movió su cabeza más rápido. Después de unos minutos, Pure Vessel soltó su carga en la boca de su amante. Grimm abrió los ojos ante esto, tragó casi todo el esperma de su amante pero tuvo que sacar el zarcillo de su boca para tomar un poco de aire, lo lamió de nuevo para chupar el semen restante, se manchó un poco la cara con este pues aún seguía saliendo. Grimm acarició el miembro de su amante.

—Ah~… Eres tan sexy cuando me la chupas~— dijo Pure Vessel, acariciando la cabeza de Grimm. —Pero si sigues acariciandome así me correré otra vez~…

Grimm sonrió y besó el zarcillo de Pure Vessel para luego volver a subirse al regazo este. 

—Ya sabes lo que viene ahora, ¿no~?— dijo el ser escarlata.

—Hmm~ claro que lo sé~, pero no haré nada hasta que me digas qué quieres que te haga— dijo el recipiente. Grimm soltó un gemido. 

—Fóllame, caballero— dijo Grimm. —si no lo haces, lo haré yo~

—¿Qué~? ¿Me violarías~?— dijo Pure Vessel.

—Solo si tu me pides que lo haga~… No puedo esperar a tener tú polla enterrada dentro de mi otra vez~— dijo Grimm, esta vez restregandose contra el miembro del recipiente. 

—Me encanta lo perra que eres a veces~— dijo Pure Vessel, agarrando el trasero de su amante. 

Grimm levantó sus caderas, la punta del zarcillo de Pure Vessel rozaba un poco su raja. Bajó las caderas, metiendo poco a poco el zarcillo dentro de su cuerpo.

—Ah~…— Grimm soltó un gemido cuando sintió que el zarcillo estaba completamente dentro. 

Nada más tenerla dentro, no esperó a acostumbrarse a la sensación y empezó a levantar las caderas, montando a Pure Vessel.

—Aah~~ Taaan grandeee~~— Grimm echó la cabeza hacia atrás. —Y se siente taaaan bieenn~~

Pure Vessel movió sus propias caderas para ayudar con la penetración. Grimm abrió las piernas para le penetraran más profundo y giró las caderas.

—Aaah~~ Mmnh~~— la cabeza de Grimm cayó al hombro de Pure Vessel.

—Ggrr~~ Apretada, húmeda y caliente… Como a mi me gusta~— Pure Vessel besó el cuello de su amante.

El recipiente agarró el trasero de Grimm y lo apretó. El escarlata soltó un gemido, sonrió y siguió montando a su amante, esta vez subiendo y bajando sus caderas. Cada empuje rozaba su punto G.

—M-Me voy a correr…— dijo Grimm abrió más las piernas mientras seguía con el vaivén de sus caderas. —N-No aguanto más… Me corro…

Grimm soltó un gemido cuando vino; su vagina empezó a derramar fluidos y su polla lanzó su carga.

—¿Ya~? Que rápido…No has aguantado nada— dijo el recipiente, burlándose de Grimm. 

Grimm no le hizó caso al comentario de su amante y siguió montando a su amante. 

—Aah~ A-aaah~~— gimió el escarlata. 

Grimm abrió más las piernas, se movió más rápido y más fluidamente. Cada empuje hacía que su visión se tornará borrosa, su lengua colgaba de su boca y jadeaba mucho. Grimm mordió el cuello de su amante mientras levantaba y giraba sus caderas, complaciendo a su amante. 

—Tan cómodo~… Tan comodo~… Tan bueno~…— dijo el escarlata con su voz cayendo en un gemido.

—Ggrr~~— Pure Vessel gruñó mientras tomaba las caderas del escarlata y las empujaba hacia abajo.

—¡Aaahh~~!— Grimm gimió por el impacto y cerró los ojos.

Pure Vessel movió un poco las caderas, tratando de encontrar su punto G. Grimm jadeó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amante y movía sus caderas. 

—¡Mmmnh~~! ¡Vessel~~! M-Más p-por favor~…— dijo Grimm mientras aún seguía moviendo sus caderas. 

—Me voy a correr… Grimm…— dijo el recipiente. 

—Hazlo dentro…— ordenó el escarlata. Pure Vessel asintió. 

Después de unos pocos empujes más, Pure Vessel soltó su carga dentro de su amante, llenándolo. 

—¡¡Aaah~~!!— Grimm gimió cuando sintió el cálido esperma de su amante. Él también se corrió. 

Grimm jadeó un poco y se levantó, sacándose el zarcillo de su amante. Luego se apoyo en el borde de la fuente del Rey Pálido, apoyándose en sus rodillas y levantando el trasero mientras movía las caderas juguetonamente. La vista de su vagina goteando semen fue suficiente para excitar a Pure Vessel. No se lo pensó dos veces cuando se levantó del banco en el que estaban sentados; se situó detrás de Grimm y este empezó a restregarse contra el zarcillo del recipiente.

—Me encanta lo grande y gruesa que es~…— dijo Grimm. —Podría tenerla dentro de mi coño todo el día~~

—Que puta eres, Grimm~~— dijo Pure Vessel, acariciando y apretando el trasero de Grimm mientras se restregaba su zarcillo contra el coño del escarlata. Este se rió.

—Hnmm~~ puede que lo sea, pero te encanta que sea tú puta~— Grimm se restregó más contra el recipiente. —Anda, cállate de una jodida vez y fóllame ya.

Pure Vessel tarareó y metió su miembro dentro de la vagina de Grimm. Nada más meterla, Grimm empezó a mover las caderas.

—Aaah~~ Taaan bueno~~— Grimm hechó la cabeza hacia atrás. —Venga, muévete~~

Pure Vessel movió sus caderas, embistiendo al escarlata. Grimm empezó a gemir.

—Aah~ Me encanta oirte gemir~~ Hazlo más para mi~~— dijo el recipiente, mientras agarraba las manos de su amante y besaba su cuello.

—¡Aah~! ¡V-Vessel~~!— Grimm gimió. 

—Sigue diciendo mi nombre~~— dijo Pure Vessel en un gruñido.

—¡Mmmh~~! ¡V-Vessel~~! ¡Ve más rápido por favor!— Grimm pidió, deseando que lo follara más fuerte. 

Pure Vessel sonreiría si pudiera. Le hizo caso a Grimm y fué más rápido, penetrándole más fuerte. Grimm gimió más fuerte, la sensación era realmente buena.

—¡Aaah~~ siii!— Grimm gimió. 

—¿Te gusta~?— preguntó el recipiente. El escarlata asintió. —Pues te gustará más~

Eso último lo dijo en un susurro, haciendo que Grimm se estremeciera. Grimm echó la cabeza hacia atrás, queriendo besar a su amante. 

—V-Vessel… B-Bésame, por favor~— dijo Grimm. 

Pure Vessel besó a Grimm. El escarlata gimió en el beso, lamió la máscara del recipiente, mientras movía las caderas al ritmo de Pure Vessel.

—Mmnnh~~ ¡Mmmhh~~!— Grimm gimió durante el beso, mientas acariciaba la máscara de su amante.

Cuando se separaron del beso, Pure Vessel gimió y agarró a Grimm de la cadera y lo penetró más rápido y más duro, empotrándolo contra el borde de la fuente del Rey Pálido. 

—¡Aaaahh~~! ¡Ooooh~~! ¡¡Vesseeel~~~!!— Grimm gimió esta vez más fuerte.

Grimm sintió que otro orgasmo se apoderaba de él. 

—¡Vessel~~! ¡M-Me corro!— Grimm gimió. Sentía que no podía aguantar más. Grimm acabó corriéndose, su vagina derramó flujos y su polla derramó esperma.

Grimm jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento debido al arrebato de placer. Pure Vessel acarició cariñosamente el cuello de Grimm con una mano, mientras que con la otra le dió una cachetada en el trasero. 

—¡¡Aaah~~!!— Grimm gimió.

—Gggrr~~~ te gusta ¿eh~?— dijo Pure Vessel en un gruñido. 

Grimm perdió la plenitud y jadeó, no se esperaba esa acción por parte de Pure Vessel. 

Pure Vessel golpeó directo el punto G de Grimm, haciendo que este gimera más fuerte. 

—¡¡AAAAH~~!! ¡¡VESSEEEL~~!!— el coño de Grimm se apretó. Lágrimas de placer recorrían sus mejillas. —¡FÓLLAME JUSTO AHÍ~~! ¡¡AAAH~~!!

Pure Vessel tapó la boca de Grimm mientras este seguía golpeando su punto G. 

—¡¡MMNH~~!! ¡¡MMNNNH~~~!!— Grimm gimió, corriendose de nuevo.

Pure Vessel besó a Grimm para sellar sus gemidos. Fue un beso apasionado y amoroso, Pure Vessel acarició el trasero de Grimm mientras seguía embistiéndole. Una vez que se separaron del beso, Grimm se desesperó. 

—Q-Quiero abrazarte… P-Por favor Vessel…— Grimm dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. 

Pure Vessel le hizó caso a Grimm y le dió la vuelta, quedando en la posición del misionero. Grimm abrazó con fuerza a Pure Vessel mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Pure Vessel agarró las manos de Grimm y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos mientras seguía penetrando a su amante…

—Aah~ Grimm…— Pure Vessel gimió. 

—Mi amor… Mi hermoso caballero… Mi héroe… Mi príncipe…— Grimm lloró, de alegría y placer, claro. 

El corazón de Pure Vessel se hinchó y abrazó con fuerza a Grimm. Se besaron otra vez.

Después de unos minutos, ambos podían sentir como sus orgasmos se acercaban. 

—Ah~ Grimm… Me voy a correr…— dijo Pure Vessel. 

—Yo también, mi amor… Corramonos juntos…— Grimm agarró las manos de Pure Vessel. El recipiente asintió. 

Después de unos empujes más, ambos se iban a correr ya. 

—¡Aah~~! ¡Me corroo~!— Grimm gimió, corriendose. Se estremeció cuando sintió como Pure Vessel expulsaba su carga dentro de él. — _Tan cálido~…_

Después de que Pure Vessel terminara de correrse, sacó su miembro del interior de Grimm, el cual se encontraba jadeando. Pure Vessel tomó un poco de agua de la fuente y limpió a su amante.

—Gracias…— dijo Grimm, besando la frente de su amante. —Por todo…

Pure Vessel le devolvió el beso. 

—No te preocupes… Por ti, lo que sea— dijo el recipiente. Grimm le sonrió. 

Después de que ambos se limpiaran un poco, se levantaron y se acomodaron la ropa. 

—¿Crees que tu padre se enfadará porque hemos follado en su fuente?— preguntó Grimm. 

Pure Vessel se quedó pensando unos minutos en lo que su pareja acababa de decir…

—Nah. Es solo una fuente, ni siquiera se dará ni cuenta de que hemos follado aquí…— Pure Vessel hizó una pausa. —Creo…

Grimm se rió un poco y besó la mejilla de su amante. 

—Qué te parece si vamos al palacio, nos relajamos, tomamos un baño juntos, cenamos…— Grimm acarició el pecho de su pareja. —Y vamos a por una tercera ronda~…

—Me parece una idea excelente~— Pure Vessel besó la frente de Grimm.

Después de un par de minutos, se dirigieron de vuelta al Palacio Blanco, cogidos de la mano.

Ambos sabían que iba a ser una noche larga y placentera para ellos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno, otro fanfic bn hecho uwu 
> 
> Srry si he tardado mucho en publicar el fanfic, estaba algo decaída cuando iba a mitad del fanfic y no tenía muchas ganas d escribir :( pero tranqui!! Ya estoy mejor y he logrado terminarlo :D
> 
> Ps lo dicho!! Espero q os haya gustado!! Si ha sido así, dejenme un super kudo!! M ayuda mucho a seguir haciendo estas cosas ^^
> 
> Y eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot!!! 
> 
> Enga eehh!! Chauuuuuuuuuuuuu~~
> 
> HASTALUEGOMARICARMEEEEEEN—


End file.
